


Starting over - Wraps

by Morisa



Series: Love, Victor Season 2 [5]
Category: Love Victor (TV 2020)
Genre: Canon Gay Relationship, Coffee, Conversations, First Dates, Gay, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Lunch, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:01:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26239015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morisa/pseuds/Morisa
Summary: Victor is meeting Benji for a lunch to talk about what happened a bit more in detail while they meet some people from school.
Relationships: Benjamin "Benji" Campbell & Victor Salazar, Benjamin "Benji" Campbell/Victor Salazar
Series: Love, Victor Season 2 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1843240
Kudos: 16





	Starting over - Wraps

_ After getting to the coffee shop Brasstown where Benji was working again, Victor is very excited to go to lunch with him. The cute little coffee that Benji created for him made him speechless. Never has anyone done something like this for him. Leaving the coffee shop knowing that this is the start of something beyond his imagination. _

Benji and I step outside, breathing in the fresh spring air. We both hold our coffee and start walking down the street.

I ask him:” Where do you want to get something?”

“I thought of the wrap place “Wrap it” down the street, if you are ok with that.” he answers.

“Totally fine, I have never been there. Something new to try out.” I reply and stare at him while walking further.

“So, how was it now last night for you?” Benji jumps straight to the topic.

“Oh… yeah” I hesitate while thinking about how much I already told him this morning.

“So, last night was very crazy. When me and Pilar came home… we see our parents in the living room and they tell us that they want to have a “break” from their relationship, which obviously shocked my sister and me. And actually after this revelation I didn’t want to put even more on it… but I realized I always did that… when I tried to tell Mia about it… when I wanted to tell you…or even when I had my first day at school. It always was an inconvenient time to realize it. And so I just thought “FUCK IT” when I wanted to leave the room and told them that I am gay. And they acted very supportive. They hugged me, even my sister who usually hates showing affection.” I explain and I feel my eyes tearing up.

The reminder of last night hits me hard. Even though everything is fine, it just feels different on how I am acting towards myself now. I can be the person I want now… no more hiding… no more pretending.

I continue:”And my family can understand that it was hard for me to tell them and I explained to them what happened at the dance and that I like you a lot. And that Mia has seen us… well and that I am in fact not straight.”

“That is amazing, Vic. I am very happy for you that your family is so supportive with you. I remember your birthday party where you and your family stood up against your grandparents to “protect” me and…” he stops for a second… “...him. It was probably very difficult for you and them. And even your sister who is usually acting so tough… damn.” Benji replies while we cross the street to the other side. “But it’s very sad to hear from your parents break… I do hope they will figure their things out. It’s nothing permanent, is it?”

“No, at least they hope it will only be temporary. I can kinda understand them. They were together forever and never knew something else but their relationship and family…” I reply.

The city was quite busy. Lots of people on their way to their lunch breaks and teenagers who are going shopping on that Saturday. Most likely on their way to the city mall where a new store has opened recently. I start thinking of what activities Benji and I are gonna do in the future… shopping, partying, going on concerts, going for dates in restaurants, working together in Brasstown. It feels surreal how this evolved in such a short time. A few months back I was only a new guy in Atlanta and now… I have become the Victor I want to be with the person I enjoy being with…

“It was very different than I thought, absolutely. I never told anyone that but after my birthday party my dad talked with me… and he “was afraid” for Adrian to become… like you. I really felt awkward at that moment, since I really didn’t know if I should even tell him after that. I am glad I did it. For him it might be a bit more difficult to get used to the feeling.” I reply while we both evade a group of tourists who were not paying attention to their surroundings.

We see the sign of “Wrap It” with its green neon lights and some tables with chairs in front of the shop. It was located on a corner, in between a second hand vintage shoe shop following the street and a pharmacy down the other street.

As Benji gets inside I spot 2 people from school, Jenny and Emily. They both were not on the dance yesterday, potentially because they are not very popular in school. Jenny is a bit of a nerd (a bit like Felix…) and Emily is usually very quiet and introverted. I would only remember them because of our biology and history classes we have together.

The two girls just get out of the store while Benji enters. He holds the door open for both of them to exit.

“Oh… hey Benji, thanks for holding the door…” Jenny says while being followed by Emily.

“T-thanks…” Emily mumbles and gets out of the way.

“You’re welcome.” Benji says while smiling brightly. “I didn’t see you two yesterday at the dance. Did you not go?” Benji asks. I am quite surprised that Benji interacts with them… I usually didn’t see him interacting much with people in school, since I tried to avoid him and he avoided me for the past weeks.

“Yeah, Emily is not much of a party person and I have my issues with these social constructs of highschool dances with their weird traditions like king and queen crownings… So, we didn’t go and had a nice evening together.” Jenny answers while shrugging the topic off.

“I see, well you missed an interesting evening, but nice to hear you had a great night anyway.” Benji says still holding the door open where a guy is passing through and gets in between the conversation.

“We should leave, not that you will become the gatekeeper here… See you on Monday in English. Bye bye!” Jenny says while turning around and waving Benji. Only now she notices me as well. “Oh hey Victor, didn’t see you. Sorry, we will be leaving. See you on Monday for History as well…”

“Bye…” Emily just says while following Jenny and they both leave the area. ‘What a weird situation’, I think while getting to the entrance that Benji is still holding open.

“Monsieur…” he says in a very fake french accent while gesturing to me to enter. I blush… “Stop it with your fake French.” I reply and bump him with my elbow. “As you wish, your majesty…” he says, following me inside.

The interior of the place was quite fancy, even though a bit small. Tables and chairs were black and white, with neon green accents in a very unique style. The floor was natural wood and squeaking from time to time when stepping on a plank.

On the ordering counter stands a blonde girl with a ponytail and in a neon green apron similar to the entire store theme. She looks towards Benji and me expecting us to come closer to order.

I stare at the menu that was hanging over the counter trying to see what kind of offer there would be that wouldn’t be too expensive.

Benji passes by me to go to the counter but stops next to me. “You know already what you would want?” he asks me while looking directly at me.

“Uhhhh… not really. What would you take?” I ask slightly panicking. ‘Maybe I can simply take the same as him…?” I think.

“The “Washington Wrap Up” sounds good to me.” Benji says while pointing towards the menu option at the top right featuring the selection. The names seem to be U.S. States with a wrap pun at the end. The Washington Wrap Up is a wrap with salad, cucumber, tomatoes, chicken strips, a “special sauce”, and mozzarella.

“Yeah I thought about the same…” I lie. “Okay.” Benji replies and goes to the counter.

“Hello, welcome at “Wrap It”. May I take your order?” the blonde girl says while looking a bit annoyed at Benji.

“Hey, I would like two Washington Wrap Up” please.” Benji answers while I only now realize that he ordered for me as well…

“That’s all?” the girl asks while typing on the monitor in front of her. Benji just nods and the girl simply says: “That will be 15,98$”.

Benji takes out his wallet and hands the girl a 20$ bill. I wanted to intervene, but I didn’t want to make a scene either, since I want to pay for myself… At the same time I think it was cute that he took the initiative. 

The girl takes the bill and counts the change, handing it over to Benji with a paper, to see when the order is ready. A monitor at the left wall shows the number 27 at the moment while Benji turns around to get back to me.

“Number 31, shouldn’t take too long I hope, let’s sit down for the time being”, Benji says while showing me the number on the paper. At that moment the monitor jumps to the number 28. We sit down at a table a few meters from the counter.

“Yes, 2 more orders…” I reply while looking from the monitor back to Benji:”And you didn’t have to pay for me…”

“Ohhh, sorry, see it as one of many apologies for my behavior trying to avoid you…” Benji looks me straight in the eye and smiles.

“You don’t need to apologize for that…” I say subdued: “But I am glad that everything is okay again, even if it might be weird for now…”

“Weird how?” Benji asks, raising his eyebrows while the next number 29 was now displayed.

“Well, I don’t know… I am not sure where we are going with this or with my future.” I reply.

“Don’t worry, you will figure things out and I will give you as much time as you might need. You will manage and if you need help I am there for you.” he quickly says while his eyes are fixed on me. “After what I did to you, it’s the least I hope…” he adds and swallows as if this conversation is hard for him to carry on.

I try to think of a way to change the subject… I didn’t want to have lunch with him to talk about such depressive topics, even though they are relevant. The talk with my parents was weird enough and now I just want to enjoy my time with Benji, even if it might be weird after yesterday and the weeks before.

Benji will give me the time I need, which is great, but I don’t want to wait much longer for all of this to truly begin! Too long I was only fantasizing how we would be a couple… too long thinking about who I am deep inside me.

“Thanks a lot! We can start by finally getting our wraps.” I say jokingly while the number shown on the monitor was now 30.

“Yeah, I am staaaaaaarving!” Benji adds turning around to see the monitor. He seems to notice that I wanted to change the subject and I am thankful for it that he went with it… I really couldn’t stand thinking about the past which most likely will make me tear up.

The 31 is now finally displayed and Benji and I stand up to get over to the pick up counter where each of us grabs one wrap while Benji puts the paper with the number on the counter.

“Let’s leave and see if we can sit somewhere outside… sounds good?” Benji says while heading for the door again.

“Sure!” I reply and think of how this might be the first unofficial date between us and it just feels so natural… so easy. As if we are made for this. We worked together in perfect harmony, but we didn’t do much outside of work. I think back to the day after work where we cleaned and listened to “Call Me Maybe” while dancing in the middle of the coffee shop late at night...


End file.
